Our Lips Are Sealed
by ramen-is-my-goddess
Summary: This is just a fun little whatever I put together. It's a KH/FF crossover thingy with both games' characters inside. I didn't know what category to put it under, so it's here. Rated T for naughty ukes, sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a random thing that came to me while I was lying in bed this morning. Don't know why I was suddenly inspired to write it, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I know I should be working on OK, and I'm currently working on the next chapter while uploading this. So don't get upset, yo, sometimes, an author has to do something stupid and fun to entertain themselves!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the characters used in this story. I also don't own the song Our Lips are Sealed, it belongs to The Go-Gos._

_**Warnings:** well...secrets are a danger in and of themselves...basically, all you need to know is that there are some very, VERY naughty ukes in this story XD_

* * *

Has there ever been a time in your life when you had a secret everyone seemed hell-bent to learn? I'm sure you have. There's always that fateful moment when you get cornered and you have a choice to make. Do you spill? Or do you keep the game going while at the same time keeping your secret intact?

It's hard to keep a secret, this we all know, and while some may be better than others, nobody is perfect at it. It's only made harder when family or loved ones get involved.

So, when confronted by their lovers on a collective secret, what's an uke to do but tell?

Here's a list of great techniques to change the subject!

_There's a weapon  
That we must use  
In our defense  
Besides our lips_

**1. The Bend and Reach** as demonstrated by Vincent Valentine.

Cid backed him up against the kitchen counter, and Vin could tell by the fiery look in his eyes that his love was not about to back down this time.

"I've had enough of this shit, Vin, what's goin' on?"

Vincent, seeing no escape, decided to change the subject to something a little less threatening to his secret. Unable to come up with a topic of words, he carelessly knocked a cup conveniently nearby to the floor. Its hollow clatter filled the tense silence stretching between the two, neither looking away to see.

"Oops," Vincent glanced away as he turned and bent down to retrieve the cup, taking great pains to go slowly. He stayed in that position for a moment, fiddling with the cup as if he couldn't get a good hold on it. He took the opportunity to sway gently back and forth, aware the entire time that Cid's eyes tracked the movement.

_In about three…two…_

Before he could even reach one, Cid had already roughly grabbed Vincent's hips and dragged him back against himself. Vincent straightened enough to be bent over the counter top, satisfied that his secret was safe for the time being.

_Pay no mind to what they say  
Doesn't matter anyway_

**2. The Direct Approach** as demonstrated by Axel

Roxas was a pretty tough cookie. He knew when he was being lied to, and Axel was coming up dry on excuses. The blond wanted to know. Badly.

Too bad Axel had no intention of telling.

While the blond went off on another tangent of how there was a severe lack of communication in their relationship, how there was a conflict of trust between them, Axel simply sat and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"We can't keep going on like this, Axel. We're heading down a dead-end road. If you can't trust _me_, then who can you trust?"

Axel smiled languidly as he stood and pushed Roxas against the wall.

"I trust you."

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Silly Roxas, there's nothing going on. You're paranoid."

Glaring into cat-green eyes, Roxas snapped back, "If I'm so paranoid, then why are you distracting me? Hm?"

"I'm not distracting you, I just want attention."

"Attention." Roxas repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah, attention," Axel yanked Roxas down as they fell onto the couch, pulling the blond on top of him. "So just shut up and fuck me already."

It remains unsaid that the blond needed to hear that twice.

_Hush, my darling  
Don't you cry  
Quiet, angel  
Forget their lies_

**3.** **Fake Tears** as demonstrated by Demyx.

Now, Demyx had several men with which he had relations. Don't get it through your head that he was loose; he cared about each of them equally. The only real problem he had that stemmed from this was having more people to keep his secret from.

Xigbar and Luxord were easy enough to fool. Xigbar would believe anything Demyx said, and Luxord, while possessing a keen sense of deceit, was rendered to an infantile state of mind when shown a little skin.

His only real issue was Zexion.

Zexion wasn't one to be conned into a lie by fleeting glimpses of silky skin, nor did he simply believe that Demyx was an innocent angel by any means. He was frighteningly intelligent and could literally smell out guilt. Which Demyx felt every time he had to lie to his lovers. He was too nice of a person to not feel remorse for not being honest.

And because of the difficulties of distracting Zexion once he was adamant about staying on a topic, Demyx had developed his own technique that worked every time without fail.

"I refuse to be fooled by your wiles, Demyx. There is something you're keeping from me, and I intend to learn what it is. So don't even try." Zexion said firmly, staring Demyx right in the eye.

Taking a deep breath, Demyx sighed mournfully. "Zexy, don't be mad at me!" he whined, sniffing delicately.

Raising an eyebrow, Zexion quietly intoned, "I am not angry. I simply wish for you to tell me wha—''

"YOU'RE MAD AT ME!!" Demyx wailed.

"I AM NOT!"

That's when he brought on the tears, sobbing into his hands and curling up in his seat. "Why are you yelling at me, Zexy?!" he cried.

Instantly, Zexion was at his side, holding him and muttering sweet, comforting words. Assuring that he wasn't angry and to please stop crying.

Face hidden in his dominant's chest, Demyx's small smile of victory was kept from Zexion's sight.

_Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
Nothing gets too revealed_

**4.** **False Admittance** as demonstrated by Sephiroth.

The great General Sephiroth wasn't above telling a falsehood to get his way. Keeping a secret was a trivial task to one such as him.

And yet, he was having difficulty keeping it from his love.

Zack Fair, such a sweet boy, always good to him, taking all of his mood swings in stride and always there for him, even when Sephiroth insisted that he needed nobody. How could he keep something from someone as generous and open as Zack?

It didn't help that Zack knew there was something he didn't know about. And though he could be nice and congenial about things, when he was being kept in the dark, Zack never faltered until he learned what it was.

"So, Seph, you plan on telling me what's going on anytime soon?" Zack ventured as he casually walked into the room.

Sephiroth fought back a flinch. It was a simple, normal, every day question. There was no need to act so guilty about being asked. "No…"

"Really?" Zack sat next to him. "You sure about that?"

"…yes."

"Okay," Zack gave in, leaning back in his seat and propping his feet up on the table. The silence was tearing into him, and it wasn't long before Sephiroth had to say something.

"Look, it's nothing okay? I'm not hiding anything, nothing at all. Why would you think that?"

Zack blinked over at him, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Denial is just as good as a confession, Seph. What's eating you?"

_Shit._

"Well…um…"

"I know you're not being completely honest with me. There's something you don't want me to know. What is it?"

Sephiroth jumped to his feet and began pacing restlessly. He had to say something now. He couldn't just say 'nothing' since he'd pretty much given away the fact that he was hiding something. He couldn't tell Zack the truth so…

Struck with an idea, Sephiroth turned back to Zack with a sultry smile.

"Oh, and I wanted it to be such a surprise…" Sephiroth sighed, straddling Zack's hips. "I wanted to save it for a special occasion."

"And…what would…that be?" Zack managed to groan out as Sephiroth ground their bodies together.

"I was going to put on a little strip tease for you." Sephiroth got to his feet and slowly pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside and shaking out his hair.

Zack watched with wide, eager eyes. "Okay…sorry you had to tell me…"

"It's alright…more fun for us, right?"

"Oh yeah."

_Our lips are sealed_

While it may be considered by some, unfortunate, that a majority of these techniques end in sex, just remember, that there's nothing more distracting than the joys of the flesh. And while some still may find it horrid to keep a secret from one you love, just keep in mind that there are some things we don't want _anybody_ to know.

So, when your seme gives you that fateful choice, refer to these simple subject changers. There are many more out there, and some you may come up with on your own. But you'll never know which is more effective until you try. If it worked for these boys, it can work for you too.

Because no matter what they say…

Their lips are sealed.

* * *

_Hope you all got a kick out of it. It certainly was fun to write, and, yes, I wrote Axel as an uke...LE GASP!! It's actually pretty fun. 8D and I used two of misumisu84's favorite FF VII couples, because she's made me a die-hard fan of them with her wonderful stories. And the Demyx section was, in large part, written for Emelee. I apologize if Dem-Dem still came across as a whore._

_Well, that's all for now folks!_

_Luffles!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am currently sitting, bored as all hell, with nothing to do really. I had a much better way for this somewhat sequel to play out, but I didn't write it down while it was fresh in my mind, so I lost it and had to come up with something terrible as a substitute. See why I force stuff out even when I'm not in the mood?_

_Anyways, this is the crappy sequel that I promised Misu a while back. Sorry it had to turn out so...horrid. I've never written stuff like this before and I'm afraid it'll be bad, but it's up here anyways. Note, I never actually said what their secret was, I only heavily implied it. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the games._

_**Warnings:** Things that many of my fans will shake their heads at me for writing..._

_This is dedicated to **misumisu84**, hope you at least don't hate it! (smiles tenatively)_

* * *

"You can't honestly be suggesting that we _tell_ them!" Vincent said heatedly as he sat forward, dark hair falling over his shoulders and shadowing his face, making his scarlet eyes stand out all the more. He looked almost…intimidating. Which was comical, considering the reason they were all sitting in Valentine's living room.

Sephiroth snorted his agreement, sinking back into the soft cushions of the couch. The four of them had gathered, learning of each other's secret through personal knowledge. It was amazingly really. Such a rare occurrence and it happens to multiple men, all within the same vicinity of each other? And the four of them had absolutely nothing in common. Aside from the city they lived in. Perhaps it was something in the water? Sephiroth made a mental note to never drink tap again. It apparently had more than fluoride in it.

Demyx just sat dejectedly in a chair, picking at his bottom lip. It was easier to not dwell on the secret itself when you were constantly defending it. Now that he had time to sit and think on what he'd gotten himself into…what they'd _all_ gotten themselves into…

Laughing, Axel sat up, slapping his knee. The redhead was the only one in the room who was amused by their current circumstances. "Lighten up. God, I feel like I'm at a freaking funeral!" he took a sip of his drink, still grinning. "Seriously, smile ya freaks."

Glaring, Sephiroth kicked the redhead under the table. "What the hell are _you_ so cheery about, red? You're in the same leaky boat as the rest of us."

"Please," Axel scoffed. "You're all acting like this is the end of the world. I, for one, am happy."

Vincent's glare joined Sephiroth's as he replied to the redhead tersely. "Have you told Roxas yet?"

The teasing smirk disappeared from Axel's face and his green eyes darkened. Silence rang out, taking the place of their voices, giving Vincent and the others the answer.

"Right, so you shouldn't be talking."

Demyx jumped to his feet. "What are we gonna do? We can't just keep denying that we're hiding anything. We can't just keep distracting them. They all suspect something already."

"Sit down before you hurt yourself," Sephiroth commanded in a moody tone. Demyx did as the man said and sat, whining.

Axel still hadn't spoken, instead opting to stare at the floor, sullen.

"We obviously can't keep it a secret for too much longer," Vincent spoke up, trying to be the calm voice of reason.

"Not to mention they're already hot on the trail." Sephiroth grumbled.

"We'll just tell them." Axel said finally, looking up when the others just stared. "What? You said yourselves that we can't keep it a secret forever. Why don't we just fess up?" he shrugged.

Demyx shook his head, Sephiroth glared pointedly at the redhead, and Vincent sat back in thought. "You have a point," he said slowly, quietly. "But after keeping this back for so long…aren't you worried about bad reactions?"

Axel's stare hardened for the first time since their little meeting had begun. "No. You're freaking over something that hasn't even happened yet. If you expect the worst, you'll get the worst, that's my opinion." He stood carefully and regarded each man before him. "I might not have told Roxas before now, but that ends tonight." Face pink, Axel's hand absently brushed over his stomach. "I get the feeling that I'll need his support soon enough, and I'd rather tell him than have him find out for himself. Wouldn't you?"

Leaving the question dangling over all their heads, Axel confidently left the room, his steps smooth, fluid, and filled with purpose.

Vincent turned to the two remaining in his home. "Well, do you agree with that?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes, body tense as he suffered in silence, torn between wanting to keep his secret and knowing that Axel was right. It was better to be told than have to find out and know that it was kept from you for so long. If his and Zack's positions were reversed, he'd sure as hell want to know. And he'd want to hear it from Zack himself.

"I do," he finally said, standing. He nodded at first Vincent, then Demyx, and excused himself, walking silently out of the room and then the house.

Vincent turned to regard the young, distressed blond still sitting in a chair, chewing on his bottom lip, blue-green eyes restlessly wandering over everything. "Well, Demyx?" he tried to gentle his tone, unused to comforting, but he might as well get some practice in, right? "It's really for the best an—''

Demyx sighed irritably, interrupting the dark-haired man. "That's not my problem!" he turned troubled eyes to Vincent.

Confused, Vincent stared at the young man for a moment before raising an eyebrow slightly in inquiry.

"I don't know which one is the father!" Demyx admitted with a cry, jumping up to run out of the house, leaving a stunned Vincent behind.

_Poor kid…I'm glad I know who—_

His thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened and Cid's voice called out to him. "Vin? I'm home!"

_Show time…_

* * *

_Anti-climactic ending, I know. I just felt like I'd dragged it out long enough, and I got bored. If you want, I could write an individual shot of each of them spilling the beans, but I really didn't plan it going beyong this. Maybe if you say please and give me sweets...AND A FREAKING CHOCOBO!_

_Luffs,_

_--Ramen_


End file.
